Vocaloid Days
by rinrinlen12
Summary: High school is the start of something new. New friends, new school, new experiences. It gives one the opportunity to move on from their past. But one must face their past before they can move on without any regrets...
1. Chapter 1

"Eh, so we welcome you all to Seihou High!" The principal on the stage started his long speech about the school. Miku sat in the back of many students, yawning silently in her seat. The opening ceremony was talking way too long for her taste, especially since she's not a person who can sit and listen for long periods of time.

She was a 1st year in high school, actually, it was her first year in any kind of school. She received her education in the orphanage that she lived in. So opening ceremonies were new to her; and very long and tedious. When the ceremony was over, she stood up, stretched, and brushed off her skirt.

_It's finally over! _She thought to herself in relief. She looked around curiously at the fellow students of her new school. Many students had already found themselves a companion for the school year; Miku decided that is the first thing she should do now-find a new friend.

As the hordes of students started walking back to their classes, Miku bumped into a long pink haired girl.

"Uwah! Sorry!" Miku stepped back from the girl.

"It's okay." The girl replied flashing a small smile. Her voice was mature, like an adult's.

Without thinking, Miku asked suddenly, "Are you a 3rd year?" Seeing her flinch, she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Uh, sorry, if that offended you or something..."

The girl looked surprised at first, but then her expression melted into another warm smile. "It's okay, I get that a lot. But never so suddenly," She chuckled slightly. "I'm Luka, a 1st year. You?"

"Oh, I'm Miku, a 1st year as well." Miku replied. She was surprised that Luka was a 1st year, she really looked nothing like one. Her expression gave her an aura of dignity. If she were to dress in a business attire, she would probably be mistaken for a real working adult.

"Oh, really? What class are you in?" Luka asked.

"Uh... 1-C I think."

"Haha, what a coincidence, I'm in that class too!"

"Really? Nice~"

Miku smiled as she continued talking with Luka. Initially, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find any friends, but surprisingly, things were going pretty well so far.

Miku and Luka walked into their class and brought their bags to the window seats.

"So... Miku right?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you do anything with your hair?"

"Uh... No?" Miku took a strand of her teal hair and started to twirl it around her fingers.

"Oh really? Well hey, I guess we're similar, in a way."

Miku was about to open her mouth to ask what she meant, when one side of the class erupted with a sound of girls' laughter.

Both Miku and Luka turned their heads to look at the source of all that noise.

"I heard there was a popular guy in our class. But I didn't know he was that popular," Luka muttered.

Miku looked around the class. Every girl except for Luka, another girl, and herself, was crowded around that person.

_Wow._ Miku thought in surprise. The guy in the middle had a well sculpted face, golden hair tied into a mini ponytail and deep blue eyes.

"Popular much?" Miku commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I heard he's the son of the Kagamine family."

"Kagamine family?"

"Yea- Wait. You don't know the Kagamine family?"

"No, I've never heard of them...?"

"They're the family that owns the business DECO 77!"

"DECO 77...?"

"The most famous clothing brand in Japan?!"

"I... wasn't aware of that until now~"

Luka blinked in surprise. This was unexpected. But she didn't press on the subject. "Well, he is the son of that company. He has a sister as well. I believe she is the sister." Luka pointed at the other girl not in the crowd, who was reading with ear buds in her ears. She had long golden hair with an equally pretty face.

The only major difference were the eyes. Both had blue eyes, but the brother's eyes had more of a warm glow, where the sister's were dark and ominous.

"I heard she doesn't do well with people, unlike her brother." Luka muttered quietly.

Miku stared at the girl sitting all alone. On impulse, she walked over to the girl.

"Hello! I'm Miku!" Miku smiled.

The popular guy looked up from the crowd of girls he was talking to. The sister looked up from her book as well. Luka was startled by the sudden move.

"I was wondering if it was lonely here all by yourself; wanna join Luka and I?"

"..." The girl looked at her, confused.

"Miku, I don't know if you should.."

"... Sure."

Luka looked shocked. Her brother was also pretty surprised. The class suddenly fell silent.

Miku grinned. "Yay~! What's your name?"

The girl got up, taking her bag. "Rin."

Luka's mouth was still hanging open after what happened. Rin put her stuff down next to where Luka was sitting.

The door of the classroom opened and the teacher walked in.

"Wow, it's rowdy in here huh? Alright class, everyone please find a seat."

The students started separating and sitting down. Rin's brother took his belongings and left the seat he was originally sitting in and moved next to Miku's seat despite the protest of some girls.

"Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. I'm just a bit surprised that you actually got my sister to join your group?" Len started talking to Miku.

"..." Rin silently turned away.

"Haha it's nothing~" Miku responded.

Luka glanced at Rin who turned away and isolated herself. She tapped Rin's shoulder and she responded with a sideways glance.

"Is he usually like that?"

"...Yeah."

"Haha, oh by the way, I'm Luka." Luka extended her hand out for a shake.

Rin nodded and slowly shook Luka's hand. "Rin."

A mutual understanding came between the two girls as they clasped hands.

Miku and Len glanced at their handshake and smiled.

It was a sudden meeting and introduction, but Miku was glad she did it. She couldn't stand seeing Rin sitting all alone.

Miku chuckled on the inside in celebration of the 4 of them meeting. _Hopefully it will turn out well for the 4 of us~_


	2. Chapter 2

Other than the first day of school, the rest of the week was uneventful.

Every day was just another day of learning, talking with friends, then going back home to do homework. Miku was especially struggling with her studies.

It was homeroom, and everyone was studying. Miku was trying to read a specific kanji in the book while rubbing her head in confusion. Luka glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Luka whispered.

Miku laughed, "Just a bit trouble by all these kanji."

"Oh…" Luka said and turned back to her studies. Luka was a bit curious about Miku's past. She never questioned it before, but her education level seemed a bit… low… Miku was hard working, and she asks the teachers for help most of the time. If she was this hard working before, she shouldn't be desperately trying to catch up to the class. Luka glanced over at Miku again. _But, it's none of my business. _

Miku walked out of class sighing. _I feel like I'm not improving... _She trudged to the library dejected.

"Oh, it's you again!" The librarian exclaimed as she walked in, "It's so nice to see students so diligent these days~"

Miku laughed with her on the outside, but felt upset on the inside. _I'm just trying to catch up… _She crept inside before the librarian could say any more.

Miku shuffled to get the last dictionary from the shelves. He hand was about to grasp the book, until it touched someone else's. Startled, she recoiled her hand and turned to the person.

The person was a beautiful male with elegant dark blue hair and eyes like dark blue sapphires. His skin was pale, as if he didn't go outside much, and he was still as thin as a stick, a body that most girls would die to have.

The male took the dictionary off the shelf and handed it to Miku. "Here. You took it first."

"Ah, thank you." She responded.

He nodded and walked away.

Miku peeked curiously at where the boy could've went until the bell rand for class. Started, Miku checked out the dictionary hurriedly and left for her next class, Physical Education.

Miku quickly changed into her gym uniform and ran out to meet the others.

"You're late." Luka stated jokingly.

"Haha, I had to fetch some books from the library." Miku laughed slightly.

"Well, at least the teacher didn't notice you."

"True~"

The PE teachers blew her whistle. "Alright! Get into pairs and start stretching! Today, we're going to do a light jog around the school and then we'll play some volleyball!"

As Miku and Luka paired up, Rin was left by herself.

"Uh…" Luka looked around awkwardly.

Miku raised her hand. "Excuse me! Can we have a group of three?"

The teacher looked around for spare people. There were none.

"Okay, I guess you can."

Miku beamed at Rin. Rin hesitantly nodded in thanks.

After running, the girls walked into the gym. The equipment was all set up, and the guys were at the other side, playing basketball.

"This is probably the only time when you would join up with the boys in PE, so…" The teacher's words were drowned out by the sound of girl's cheering.

Luka sighed, "Well looks like your brother is stealing the stage again."

Rin eyed at the boys and sighed.

"Anyways, since there's some volleyballs, let's play a bit?" Miku took a ball and threw it at Rin, which she caught.

The three of them separated to each side, Rin on one, Miku and Luka on the other. The PE teacher watched them with interest.

Rin spun the ball slowly in her hands and took a deep breath. She threw the ball into the air, jumped up, and served it over the net in super speed.

The ball bounced pass Miku and Luka, and smashed onto the wall next to the PE teacher.

Luka laughed nervously. "Rin, let's take this a bit softer okay? I don't think I want my arms blown off."

"S-sorry…" Rin looked down and scratched her cheek.

The rest of the time Rin played with a lot more caution.

When PE was over, and the people were going back to change, the PE teacher stopped Rin.

"Kagamine-san." The teacher called out.

Rin turned around wondering if she was going to get scolded by the teacher for almost hitting her with the ball.

"You know, your serve today…"

Rin prepared herself mentally for a long speech.

"It was really good. No one can pull off a jump served like that with so much speed and accuracy. Did you join a team before?"

Rin blinked with surprise. She didn't expect the teacher to praise her.

"Kagamine-san?"

"Ah. Sorry, can you repeat the question again?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you joined a team before."

Memories of middle school flashed in her head. "N-no… I didn't…"

"Oh really? Then extra training perhaps?"

"No… well… I mean… I guess…" Rin slowly breathed.

"Well the point is that I was wondering if you wanted to join the volleyball team. It would be a really nice experience for you."

_Thump._

"It's… It's okay… I have no interest."

"Are you sure? I mean, with your talent…"

"Sensei. Can I please go back now?"

"Ah… Sorry for holding you up."

Rin nodded and hurried back to the lockers to change.

"Rin!" Miku jumped in front of her as she walked in the classroom.

Rin stepped back, startled.

"What's wrong Rin? You look like you've seen a ghost." Luka observed. "First time being scolded by the teacher?"

"Eh? Is it really that scary?" Miku squeaked.

"Y-yeah… can I get to my seat?" Rin forced a small smile.

"Ah sure…"

They moved out of the war and followed Rin to her seat. Rin sat down and took her earbuds and book out and stated reading while listening to music.

Len glanced at her and looked at Miku and Luka.

"What happened?"

"Uh, harsh scolding from the PE teacher I suppose." Luka said.

_Rin shouldn't be that shaken up about a scolding…_

"What did she do?" He inquired.

"We played volleyball and when she served, she almost hit the teacher."

_She played volleyball…? _Len thought. _I thought she..._

He gazed at the back of her head.

_…_

"So something's been bothering me for a while now…" Luka spoke out.

"Alright class, please get in your seats and take out your notebooks!" The teacher for the next class strode in.

"Ah. Never mind then." Luka muttered.

Rin walked to the front of the school, listening to music. As she turned to the school courtyard, she was greeted by a crowd of students.

Stands labelled with different kinds of clubs and sorts were trying to get students' attention, so the 1st year students were blocked from going into school.

…_A club rush huh…_

Sighing, she walked into the huge crowd of people. She weaved through the crowd avoiding club advertisers and people.

She was halfway through the crowd when someone grabbed her shoulder. She quickly spun around glaring at the person.

"Whoa, calm down with that glare."

The person was a tall girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, just like Rin. The students around them started glancing over.

"What do you want?" Rin said.

"Haha, how scary. Your PE teacher recommended you for volleyball."

"I said I wasn't interested." Rin sighed.

"I know you said that, but it doesn't look like you completely gave up on it~" The girl waved a signup sheet around Rin's face.

Rin looked away. "I said; I'm not interested."

The girl huffed and took Rin's hand to grab the paper. "Well, just take one, in case you change your mind."

"Wha?! Hey!" Rin looked up at the girl, but she was gone.

_..._

Rin looked at the sign-up sheet she was holding.

_…Volleyball huh. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I joined the basketball team." Len was talking to his fangirls. "So I won't be able to hang out with you guys as much."

"Oh, it's okay! We'll go watch!" One girl exclaimed.

"Oh, you will? I'm so glad." Len flashed a dazzling smile which made the girls stare at him with bliss.

Miku and Luka watched him from their seats.

"After school huh?" Miku thought out loud, "Hey, you guys want to hang out after school today?"

Rin looked up from her book, "…I have something I need to do today…"

"Oh…" Miku said, "Then what about you Luka?"

"E-eh? Uh… Sorry… I'm busy these days…" Luka smiled bitterly.

"Oh… I see…" Miku laughed, trying to cover up her disappointed tone. "Looks like everyone found something to do except for me…"

* * *

"I'm home…" Miku sighed.

"Welcome home!" A voice called from the kitchen.

There was a delicious smell that drifted through the door way. Miku ran to the kitchen slamming the screen open.

"Is that miso soup with leeks onii-chan?" She exclaimed.

He turned around holding a small bowl and smiled.

* * *

Luka walked out of a convenience store.

"Good work today!" She called into the store.

"Good work!" a voice responded from within.

The automatic doors slid into place behind her. Luka sighed and started walking in the direction of her home.

_"Hey you guys want to hang out after school today?"_

"…If only I could ever do anything like that…" Luka muttered to herself.

Luka closed her eyes and scenes from the past flashed in her head.

* * *

"Did you go out with another girl today?! How many times are you going to cheat on me?!"

"Shut up you damn woman!"

"Wha—Are you drunk?!"

"I said shut up!"

Luka held up a paper of her drawing she drew in class that day. "Um… Mommy? Daddy? I drew th…"

"Luka, please don't interrupt us right now. We're talking about adult stuff." Her mom responded firmly. "Go to your room to you sister."

Her dad didn't spare her a glance and continued smoking.

"O…kay." She responded.

As she walked up the stairs the shouting and arguing started again.

* * *

"Mom! Look what we made in home ec. Today!" Luka was holding a cupcake up and showing her mom.

Her mom was sitting on her chair burying her face in her hands. In front of her was a whole bunch of papers and a note.

Luka put the cake on her papers and stuck a candle on top.

"Happy birthday to me~ Happy birthday to me~" Luka sand while clapping hands. "Mom, you know, I'm going to be 7 to—"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"I said shuT UP."

"M-mom…?"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST PRETENDING TOO HUH?! YOU CTUALLY SEE ME AS A BEAST AS WELL HUH! SOONER OR LATER, YOU'LL LEAVE ME JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER LEFT ME!" She screamed.

And all Luka could do was stare at her in shock.

* * *

Her mom drowned herself and her dad left Luka and her sister alone. Luka always assumed that it was her fault that her mom died until she finally knew what those papers were.

At the age of 7 and her sister only 1-2 years old, they were sent to her aunt's family. Her aunt always treated them horribly, called them children of the insane woman.

As time passed, she was finally able to get herself out of it.

_…Those were some long dark times…_

But even after those times past, she still has to suffer; working many different jobs every day for bother her and her sister's sakes. She was jealous of people who were carefree and able to play and hangout after school, but she would rather not complain.

_After all, this is better than what I had before…_

As she walked down the dark empty street, she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around finding no one in sight.

"…"

She walked slowly and when she heard steps behind her, she sprinted.

"Shit!"

She heard a man's voice say.

_So it's a pervert after all… Well okay. Now I just need to—_

Luka's thoughts were interrupted as she fell a hand from a dark alleyway pull her in.

* * *

"So… What you're saying is that you feel left behind since they seem to be preoccupied with other things?" Miku's brother asked while twirling the ladle of the soup.

"Yeah… I fell like I should be doing something as well." Miku sighed playing with the tuna on her plate. "Mikuo~ What should I do?"

"Ehhh…" Miku filled a bowl of soup and returned it to Miku, who quickly gulped it down and returned it to him for more. "Well, I mean you are trying to catch up with your studies right now, so why not focus on that?"

"Hmmm…" Miku murmured looking into her reflection of the bowl of soup.

"I guess…"

* * *

"Mmmmmfh!" Luka tried to scream, but her mouth was covered up quickly.

"Shhh… The man is almost gone." She hear the male say right next to her ear.

"…" Luka silently obliged as the pervert that was chasing her ran past the alleyway.

As the person behind her began to slowly loosen his grip on her mouth and hand, she quickly bit the male's hand.

"Owww!" The captor let go of her hand.

Luka used this chance to run away from the alleyway and to main street.

Her captor didn't chase after her.

Luka sighed.

_Today was a close one… Better be more careful in the future…_


	4. Chapter 4

_'Please. I beg of you...'_

Rin woke up with a start.

"..."

She sighed and started changing into her uniform.

* * *

Today was the day of the volleyball meeting. _'...Should I go?' _Rin thought while walking to school.

_'It's not like I'm going to join or anything... I'll just visit for a second.' _Rin decided.

At school, Miku started to say, "Hey, you guys want to hang out after school today?"

Rin, reading her book, looked up and said hesitantly, "... I have something I need to do today..."

"Oh..." Miku said, "Then what about you Luka?"

"E-eh? Uh... Sorry... I'm busy these days..."

Miku then tried to laugh to cover up her disappointment. Rin felt bad, but she couldn't take back what she said.

* * *

After school, Rin walked over to the room where the volleyball meeting was held. Slowly, she reached for the door. But as she was going to open it, it opened by itself.

"Ah." The blond haired girl that looked like Rin was right in front of her.

"Oh hey! I knew you would come!" The girl swung her arm around her shoulder befor Rin could escape. "Come in, come in!"

_'...I knew I shouldn't have come.'_ Rin silently muttered to herself.

* * *

Rin sighed. In the end she was forced to join by that girl, Lily.

Despite them looking strikingly similar, their personalities were completely different. Lily was outgoing and social, while Rin was silent and introverted. Complete opposites despite their looks.

_'...Just like Len and I... But Lily and I aren't related... Then again...' _Rin's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of a similar engine in front of the school.

Instinctively, she ducked down behind a bush.

Then a few minutes later, Len walked out of the building with two guys. One had dark blue hair and the other had long purple hair tied up in a ponytail.

_'Haha, so Len is going after the guys this time?'_ Rin thought. Then after watching them for a while, Rin concluded that they were probably new friends, judging by their reactions to their family's Porsche.

After they all gone out on their separate ways, Rin sighed with relief and walked out of hiding.

Then, she started making her way back home.

She smiled with relief._ 'It's a good thing that he made some male friends.' _

* * *

It was the day after Miku's talk with her brother. After thinking deeply about it for a long time, she finally decided that her brother was right. She should focus on her studies right now.

That's why she decided to wake up extra early to go to the school's library and study a bit.

_'Okay, the teacher recommended me this book...'_ Miku thought as she looked through the bookshelves.

She found the book at the highest shelf. She tried reaching for it, but she was not tall enough.

"Here." A girl's voice came from her right.

Miku turned and saw a beautiful girl with reddish brown hair, and sparkling brown eyes.

"O-Oh... Thank you..." Miku replied taking the stool that the girl was handing her.

The female then smiled and left.

_'Wow, there are so many pretty people at the library...'_ Miku thought, remembering the pretty guy she ran into before.

Miku got up, on the chair, finding that it was slightly unstable. She took the book that she wanted, and then found another book that looked promising.

_'Ooh!' _

Without thinking, she quickly leaned over to get the book, and found herself slipping off the tilting chair.


	5. Chapter 5

As Miku fell, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Are you okay?" A male asked.

Miku looked up and saw the blue haired male.

"I'm okay." She replied.

She tried to stand up, but as she put pressure on her right foot, pain flared up in her ankle.

"…" Her eyes watered a bit.

"…" The blue-haired crouched and looked at Miku's ankle.

"Can you move your ankle?" Miku tried to roll her ankle, but the throbbing pain grew.

"I don't think so…"

"Do you think you can walk?" Miku nodded. She put more pressure on her left leg and started limping.

"Come with me to the nurse's office. He'll help you bandage it up."

Miku nodded.

* * *

As Miku and the blue-haired limped into the nurse's office, she noticed that the nurse wasn't there.

"Looks like he isn't here at the moment…" The blue-haired muttered.

"It's okay! It doesn't really hurt anymore." Miku lied.

Then the blue-haired just walked in and started rushing through the drawers, searching for something.

"Um… I don't think we're allowed to do that…"

"Sit down." The blue-haired commanded holding a wrapping bandage.

Miku hesitantly sat down on the bed.

The blue-haired carefully slipped Miku's shoes and socks off. Then he wrapped the bandage around her foot.

"Thankfully you didn't injure it too much. But be careful next time."

"Okay… Won't you get in trouble for taking things out without permission?"

"No, it's fine."

"Huh… I see. Thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem." He smiled.

_Oh, he smiled. _Miku thought.

"By the way, what's your name?" She inquired.

"Kaito. Yours?"

"Miku. Nice to meet you Kaito!"

"Same here."

* * *

Luka walked to school, tired.

_I couldn't sleep at all…_ She reflected.

As she walked into the hallways, she heard someone call her.

"Hey! Pink-haired!"

_…People still make fun of hair? _

Luka turned around and found a purple-haired male, walking towards her. His hair dangled down to his back even when it was tied up.

"If you have a problem with my hair color, look at your own hair first." Luka stated.

"Hair…? What?" He noticed his own hair. "Oh, no, no, no, I only called you pink haired because I don't know your name" He laughed.

"... I see. What did you need from me?"

"Eh? Do you not recognize me?"

"… I'm sorry?"

"Ehhh, how mean, you even bit me yesterday." He smiled, lifting his hand up.

Luka gasped. _He was the one who tried to assault me yesterday…! _

"I think you should apoli—" He started talking, but Luka grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly.

"Listen up here. If you dare assa-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down honey."

Luka's grip tightened. "Don't you dare call me honey, you pervert!"

There was silence as the other students in the hallway and in the nearby classrooms started staring at them.

"Hold up sugar. You see, I was trying to help." He raised his hands as if to show he was innocent.

"You covered my mouth!"

"So the person following you wouldn't hear you."

Luka's murderous expression softened into a face of shock as she recalled yesterday's event.

She released her grip on his shirt.

"…I guess I did misunderstand." She muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Exactly."

"But I didn't need your help."

"Oh really?" The purple-haired asked, irked by her statement. "But what were you doing that late during the night hm?"

"N-none of your business!" Luka spat and stormed off.

* * *

As one enters Seihou High's Class 1-C, they will find a crowd of girls surrounding one blond haired guy, Len. Each girl in this crowd tries to attract his attention.

"Hey Len, what's your favorite food?" One asked.

"Anything made by you." Len answered smoothly.

As the girl blushed in response, the other girls behind her comes up to ask their question.

"Hey what's your favorite color?"

"Can we hang out one day?"

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

Those were the typical questions. Len answered each and every one fluently.

"Hey why is your sister so different from you?" A voice came from the back of the crowd.

"Ah." Len stopped short.

The one who asked was Luka.

"Haha… I even don't know the question to that one…"

Luka sighed as she glanced at Rin, who looked away.

* * *

Len gazed off into the distance as he recalled Luka's question and his response.

_It's sad how I don't even know why my sister is so different from me._ He thought sullenly.

In the past, when they were in elementary school, they got along well, but as they grew older, Rin got more and more detached from their family. Len always thought it was because of their mother's death.

_I tried giving her a new start, introducing some new friends, but… she always rejected my help._ Len thought, reminiscing the past.

Len gazed into the orange sunset.

"She was always close to mom."


	6. Chapter 6

The lunch bell rang, signalling students to go to the various places in the school to sit and eat lunch with their friends.

Rin and Luka shifted their chairs to Miku's desk.

Len was going to stand up and leave with his fangirls until somebody called him.

"Len!" A familiar blue-haired male stood at the door to Miku's classroom.

Miku's head perked up with interest as she saw the familiar hair color.

"Oh, Kaito." Len turned to his fangirls, "Sorry, can we hang out another day? I gotta meet up with someone for basketball."

All the girls whined but obliged to his wish.

Luka sighed as she watched the scene. "What's the point of whining if you are still going to do what was told?"

She sipped her juice quietly and as she glanced in the direction of the blue-haired and the blond, a familiar purple-haired male came into view.

Without thinking, she spit her drink out in Rin's direction.

"..."

"..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Luka exclaimed when her brain finally thawed from the shock. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

"...It's fine... I'll just change into my gym clothes." Rin sighed and stood up from her seat.

As she got up, the three guys walked over.

"Haha, did you spit your drink after you saw me pink-haired?" The purple-haired male laughed.

"Shut up!" Luka shouted. "Also, I have a name, so stop calling my pink-haired!"

"Hey Miku, I didn't know you were in the same class as Len." Kaito greeted.

"I didn't know you and Len were friends!" Miku exclaimed.

"Wait, so you two already know each other?" Len asked.

There was a lot of talking/arguing amongst the group until the purple-haired male realized Rin was standing there.

"So this girl is your sister Len? She has a completely different aura compared to you." The purple-haired male commented.

Suddenly everyone in the group went silent.

Rin turned away abruptly.

"I'm going to change." She stated.

"Uh... Did I say something wrong?" The male asked as everyone's stares turn to him.

"It's fine Gakupo..." Len sighed as Gakupo's shoulder. "She's a bit... sensitive I guess."

Luka and Miku glanced at each other silently.

As class ended, Len walked back to his limousine. After lunch, Len couldn't focus on his studies at all. It wasn't the problem with Rin; after all, she's been like this for a long time. He was more bothered by the fact that Miku and Kaito knew each other without him knowing.

"How did you guys know each other?" He inquired.

"Oh, I fell at the library and hurt myself, and then Kaito helped me with my wound." She smiled at Kaito.

Len's heart thumped and he felt a tight feeling in his chest.

_Why didn't I hear about this...? _


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6am in the morning when Luka got to school. As she opened the door, she was surprised to find Miku already at her desk, sleeping on a textbook.

"Hey Miku," Luka shook her shoulder.

"Hm… huh? Luka?"

"Geez… you shouldn't study to the point where you don't sleep."

Miku rubbed her eyes. "I'm okay… I don't have dark circles under my eyes like you though?"

_Oh shoot. I didn't put on the make-up today… _

"Haha, are you sure? I can't get dark circles in just one night." Luka laughed it off.

"Hm…"

"Anyways, How's studying?"

"Well, I'm still shaking on some parts…"

"Hm, I see," Luka sighed" Sorry, I'm busy afterschool so…"

"It's okay, everyone seems to be busy with sports now a days."

"Haha… yeah…"

_Although it isn't really that…_

An awkward silence washed over the two before Miku brought up another topic. "Anyways, I've been noticing recently…"

"Hm?"

"That Rin tend to avoid her brother or something…"

"Oh… yeah, I noticed that too."

"I mean… her brother isn't that bad right? Why does she go through such lengths to avoid him?"

"Well, I don't know. But I guess the best thing would be to hear this from herself."

"Well, I guess so."

Washing her hands, Rin looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The lunch bell rang just in time Rin had to use the restroom. When she got back to the classroom, she noticed Miku and Luka whispering to each other. Ignoring their suspicious whispers, Rin took out her lunch. A few seconds later, she felt their gaze at her, eating her lunch.

"…" Rin turned to them after a long minute. "Why aren't you guys eating?"

"Oh! Uh, I, we just wanted to…" Miku stuttered.

Luka continued her question, "We noticed that you tend to avoid your brother. Did you two get into a fight long ago or something?"

The room suddenly felt colder as the topic was brought in abruptly.

"…No. We didn't."

"Then… why are you so distant from your brother?" Miku asked.

Rin got up from her chair swiftly.

"I have no interest in talking about this. Leave me alone." She stated curtly, and walked out of class.

"…" Miku was shocked that Rin rejected the topic in such a harsh way. She was about to look at Luka, until a doppelganger of Rin jumped in front of her.

"Heeyy, I'm sorry about Rin. She's having trouble expressing her feelings haha."

"?!" Miku flew back from her chair. "Rin?"

_But wait, Rin's voice isn't this deep. And this person has more emotion in her eyes… _

"Are you Lily?" Luka asked.

"Yeah. Captain of the volleyball team! That's why I know Rin by the way."

"Oh…"

"Do you know why she stormed out like that?" Luka asked.

"Well… I'm pretty sure it's a touchy topic. Just like anyone's dark pasts really." Lily smiled at Luka.

_...?_

As Rin walked out of the building, she crouched down.

"Why am I like this…" She sighed into her hands.

This experience reminded her of her heavy past in middle school. Slowly, emotions started to well up and tears starting forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed silently.

Without any warning, she felt a pat on her head. She immediately glared up at the person, only to find that it was Lily.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"…" Rin wiped her eyes and stood up. "… I don't think I'm able to continue to play volleyball…"

Lily looked at her and sighed. "It seems like you mean it this time?"

Rin nodded silently.

"Well as the captain let me say this. Be true to yourself. And don't run away." Lily stated and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of class, Rin didn't come back. During homeroom, Len comes over to their seats and notices the uncomfortable awkward tension in the air.

"What's wrong guys? Why so awkward?" He inquires.

"Well…" Miku glances at Luka uncertainly.

"We asked Rin why the two of you were so far apart from each other. But she exploded on us and left ever since." Luka conveyed what Miku was trying to explain. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Oh… Well… I mean I'm not sure myself." Len scratched his head.

"How do you not know?" Luka stated. "You're somehow involved in this situation."

"Well… I mean it's different. I don't what she's thinking but, here's what happened." Len started.

...

Rin and I used to get along in elementary school. We got along pretty well actually. But around the time we were going into middle school, our mom fell sickly ill, and passed away.

It was devastating. Our mom was the one who always played with us while our dad was always away on business trips, so we never really got to see him or get along with him.

And ever since mom died, Rin became distant. She never wanted to play, and she was always holed up in her room. Even now, I don't think she got over our mom's death. And she separated from my dad and me during middle school.

In middle school, she was all alone and she didn't have any friends. I felt sorry for her so I persuaded some girls to become good friends with her. But they came back saying that she was extremely rude to them and were told that "I never asked to be friends with you."

I asked her if what they said was true or not… and she confirmed that it was true. I couldn't believe it. I got angry at her, said some pretty rude things, and we never talked ever since.

….

"Of course, I'm not mad at her now, but we are distant and since she always avoids me, I can't really do anything." Len concluded

"…" Miku was speechless. Rin didn't seem like that kind of person. She never treated her rudely; she would even occasionally help her out with her studies.

"…She really doesn't seem like the person that would do that." Luka stated.

"That's what I think as well… but I can't really do anything about it. She avoids me at home."

"Home? How does someone avoid you at home?"

"She hates me so much to the point where she moved to our servant's headquarters. I barely see her in the house…"

"…"

'Why would she go to such lengths just to avoid her brother…?' Miku reflected.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin's hands trembled in apprehension as she walked to school. She didn't want to face Miku and Luka. She doesn't want to see their expressions. They were the two people that she didn't want to separate from, but she promised to herself that if things ever become too complicated, she would have to leave them.

But Rin wasn't ready.

She stood in front of the door to the classroom, mentally preparing herself one more time. Slowly, she slide the door open.

'Breath in, breathe out.' Rin thought to herself. And she walked over to her seat, where the two girls stood.

"I—" Rin started to speak, but Luka covered her mouth.

"I don't know what you're going to say, but I do know that it won't be good. So, I want to tell you that it is okay. You don't need to explain to use right now." Luka stated.

"I understand that it is an extremely touchy topic. Both Miku and I won't push for any of this until you are ready to tell us. So… don't say anything that is going to separate us, because you can't get rid of us now." Luka smiled and took her hand off of Rin's mouth.

"…" Rin was in a state of shock. "I… I'm sorry…"

"No, we're sorry for sticking our noses where it didn't belong!" Miku exclaimed.

Rin looked at both Luka and Miku in the eye, and smiled.

"…" Luka and Miku gaped at her expression.

"You know, you should smile more!" Mikua encouraged.

"Yeah, Rin you look really cute when you smile." Luka teased.

"Wh-What?" Rin exclaimed.

The two girls laughed, leaving Rin flustered and confused.

….

"Here's your change."

Luka looked at the time.

'It's almost time for my shift to end.' She thought.

"I'm leaving." Luka called out to the others after changing.

"Alright, be careful!" One of the workers responded.

Luka sighed and walked out of the store. She was tired, so thank goodness it was Friday. She wouldn't have to worry about homework until Sunday. Although Luka was still worried about the Kagamine siblings, but only time will let the other sibling talk.

'It was probably my fault for questioning them in the first place.' Luka sighed.

Trying to recall what she had to do tomorrow, Luka looked at her hand and accidentally bumped into a person.

"Ah. I'm sorr—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who she bumped into.

"Oh. It's pink-haired." Gakupo looked up from his cellphone.

The nickname irked Luka. "I have a name you know!"

"Ah, yes of course you do. But you never told me, since you were busy accusing me of a pervert."

"Well, my name is Luka, and please stop being such a stalker."

"Hey, hey this place is near the place I live, so you don't need to be all personal about it."

"I am-" Luka huffed with anger, "Forget about this!" She shouted before stomping away.

Gakupo watched her as she turned the corner.

"What's her problem?" He murmured.

….

Luka opened the door to her apartment tired from the encounter.

"Sis! Siiis!" An elementary school girl squealed and jumped onto Luka.

"Huh?" Luka responded meekly.

"You're going to the flea market tomorrow right? You promised to take me with you!"

"Oh… Right. I promised…" Luka sighed.

"Sis?"

"Oh. Sorry Iroha. I've been feeling a bit tired lately." Luka ran her hand through her hair. "Just don't leave my side tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright!"

…

"Iroha! Let's go!"

"Coming!" Iroha took her sister's hand joyfully as they left their complex.

It was a warm morning, with all the people in the neighborhood bustling around the flea market, looking for cheap vegetables, small appliances, etc. Luka lead Iroha all around the flea market, buying all sorts of vegetables and food.

"Ah, Luka! Bringing Iroha today?" One seller recognized Luka and her sister.

"Hello Al! I promised to bring her today so yeah."

"Well, keep an eye on her okay? There has been incidences where children get kidnapped."

"Yes, of course." Luka nodded seriously.

"Hahaha, but I'm sure you don't need that warning since you are so strict with her."

Luka smiled. "Thank you for the compliment I guess?"

"Haha, here's a candy for you Iroha. Make sure to listen to your sister okay?" Al gave her a lollipop.

"Yay! Lollipop!" Iroha snatched it out of his hand, not listening to him at all.

"Ah Iroha! Make sure to thank Al!" Luka scolded.

"Haha, it's okay. You two are regulars at my stand anyways."

"Still…"

"Anyways! I'm sure you have other things you need to buy today."

"Ah yes! We will be leaving then. Thank you Al!" Luka said while leading Iroha away.

"Al's candies are always the best!" Iroha sucked on a lollipop that he gave her.

Luka smiled. "Next time, thank him properly okay?"

"Okay!"

…..

After one hour or so, Luka was still looking around the stalls.

"Sis! I'm tired!" Iroha complained.

Luka sighed. "I just need to buy the radish okay? Then we will go home."

"But I want to sit!"

Luka looked around the flea market for a stand with seats. She directed Iroha to the taiyaki stand.

"Sit here Iroha. Make sure you don't go anywhere! I will just be buying it for a minute, so don't move okay?"

Iroha nodded.

"Okay." Luka commanded and left for the radishes.

Iroha ran over to the bench and sat down excitedly. She looked around the flea market and in the corner of her eye, she noticed a white cat.

"Hey kitty!"

The cat looked up at her silently.

Iroha walked over to the cat and started petting it.

"Awww, so cute!"

….

_Alright. _Luka thought to herself as she got the daikon.

"Iroha! Lets g—" Luka's voice gave out as she realized Iroha wasn't there.

"Iroha…? Iroha!" Luka yelled her name, but she didn't see her.

_She couldn't have wondered off could she? But… What if she… _

Luka rushed to the stall next to the bench Iroha was sitting on

"E-Excuse me! Have you seen a girl with pink hair and a bow? She is wearing a blue sweater and she's about this tall…" She asked the seller.

"Hm… I saw her petting a cat? But I don't know where she went… I'm sorry."

"A cat… Thank you."

….

Amidst the crowd, Iroha realized she was in a completely different place from where she came from.

_Ah. I followed the kitty… but now…_

Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Hey… You okay?"

…

The hot sun shone above Luka and the rest of shoppers. Luka was still frantically searching for Iroha. Some people pointed her in the direction that Iroha went with the cat, but she still couldn't find her.

_"There has been incidences where children get kidnapped."_

_No… She didn't get kidnapped did she…?!_

"Sis!" She suddenly, heard her sister call out from behind her.

Luka spun around, and found her running towards her.

"Iroha!" Luka quickly ran to Iroha and hugged her tightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave my side?!" Luka shouted with worry.

"I-I'm sorry…" Iroha looked down.

"Iroha, have you found your sist—" A voice called out from behind her.

"Ah yes! Sis! This person helped me find you!" Iroha smiled and took the stranger's hand.

Luka looked up and found out that the savior, was Gakupo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ah. How did I get myself into this mess…_ Gakupo glanced at Luka's unpleasant expression as they walked down the street to Luka's house.

He sighed inwardly. After they found each other in the flea market, Luka was shocked when she discovered that Gakupo was the person who tried to help Iroha find her sister. She thought that Gakupo was trying to take her sister away.

Honestly sometimes when you help someone for a good cause, it completely backfires. Why was she this sensitive in the first place?

But then her sister defended Gakupo and demanded Luka to apologize. She told Luka that Gakupo should be treated nicely and she should invite him to her house, because he was a good person.

Gakupo himself declined the offer, but Iroha persisted, looking up at him with expectant eyes, saying that she wants to play with Gakupo more, making Gakupo hard to reject her.

Gakupo could feel Luka's glare pierce in the back of his head as they walked down the road.

Then Iroha tugged at his sleeve.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Gakupo was only half listening to Iroha's ramblings. The last thing that he heard was something about getting a great grade on the recent test.

Gakupo smiled at her. "Heeh, that's really great of you!"

"I know! Oh! Our house is right around the corner!" Iroha started running down towards the corner.

"Iroha!" Luka shouted in a panicked voice as a truck appeared from the corner, with no sign of stopping.

Quickly, Gakupo grabbed Iroha's hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"Mann… That was dangerous." Gakupo looked at the truck disappearing down the street. "And they don't even apologize too."

"Iroha! Are you hurt?!" Luka was busy looking to see if Iroha got hurt.

Man, she seems like a worried mother. Are those dark circles under her eyes? Gakupo examined as she scolded her sister.

"You have to look both ways before you cross the street!" She yelled.

Iroha looked down, disheartened. Gakupo sighed.

"Hey, tone it down, she was just a bit excited." He jumped in.

"..." Luka sighed, visibly frustrated. "Alright. Thank you for saving her by the way."

Gakupo felt irked by that statement. _Shouldn't she be a little more appreciative? I just saved her sister's life! _

He was about to make a comment, but he felt a tug on his shirt before he could say anything. He looked down to see Iroha.

"Thank you for saving me…" Iroha muttered.

He smiled and bent down on his knees. "You're welcome." He said as he patted her head.

Luka walked towards the rundown apartment. Gakupo stared at it silently but said nothing. Is this where they lived?

Iroha walked in, a bit more cheerful.

"Gakupo! Come here!" She called in.

Gakupo took a look at Luka who ignored him and walked into the kitchen, setting down the vegetables that they have bought.

He sighed and took off his shoes while muttering a small, "Pardon the intrusion…" just to be polite.

He went inside and looked around. The apartment was simple, nothing popped out.

Gakupo walked over to Iroha. She held up a Hello Kitty doll.

"This is from my collection!"

The white fur was slightly faded, like it had been used for a long time. Gakupo could see small patches of cloth sewn onto the toy.

"I see. Where's the rest of your collection?" He inquired curiously.

Iroha looked down. "Well, this is just from my collection that **will** be formed in the future. Right now, we don't have enough money for me to get toys… My sister is always working hard for our regular expenses…"

Gakupo looked at her with a concerned face, "Where are your parents then…?"

Iroha suddenly looked anxious. She glanced at the kitchen, where Luka was cooking.

"Um… I'm not supposed to tell anyone…"

"Hm? Why?"

"Well… I'm not too sure about the details… but don't tell anyone about it okay?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"...pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They linked pinkies.

"Ok." Iroha took a deep breath. "Our parents…"

She looked down. "I'm not sure but, I think my parents killed themselves."

Gakupo looked at her with wide eyes. She isn't saying the truth right? But it seems like she was completely serious.

"So… you're parents… Who's taking care of you?" He asked softly.

"My sister." Her pained expression softened a bit. "Although… she herself has been through a lot."

Gakupo stayed silent. Then he softly asked her, "Were you there when…"

Iroha shook her head quickly. "My sister. I was only an infant, so I don't have any memory of them dieing."

Gakupo patted Iroha's head silently.

After a minute or so, Iroha got up. "I need to go to the bathroom!" She quickly explained with an expression that was on the verge of crying and ran into the bathroom.

"..." Gakupo looked around at the apartment once she left. It was a small apartment. Things were kept tidied, and simple. Nothing fancy.

He got up slowly, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Luka glanced at him, and then continued to make what looks like fried rice.

"So. I heard about… your situation." He slowly worded out his sentence, not sure what exactly he should say.

"I thought you promised to tell nobody about the secret?" Luka stated flatly.

"I know, but… It's different when it comes to experiencing it first hand isn't it."

Luka turned off the heat on the worn down stove and looked at him with cold eyes. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, you should… rely on others a bit more. And maybe talk to a counselor about stuff like this."

"Don't try to help me when you know nothing." Luka scoffed.

Gakupo's stomach boiled. "Hey. I just want to-"

"I don't need your pity." Luka stated blankly. "You don't even know the real truth about things, so why bother?"

Gakupo was annoyed by how Luka was always pushing him away, and this was his limit.

"Why are you like this? Why can't you accept other people's help? I tried to help you for the first time, and you never trusted me, all your thank you's are full of disdain. I didn't do anything wrong."

He didn't care whether or not he knew Luka well, he just dislike the fact that she is pushing all the help and kindness he tried to show her away. He thought they could be friends. But…

"Maybe I'm just born that way. Maybe it's because my mom was like that as well." Luka stared out the window of the kitchen. "Maybe, it's because I'm cursed with this situation. Maybe it's because I'm sick and tired of being pitied and looked down upon."

Luka's eyes seem to hold no emotion. It was an endless void of darkness.

Gakupo glared at her. "Maybe it's because you act this way, you get looked down upon."

Upon saying that statement, he left.


End file.
